An electronic cigarette is a battery-powered electronic device implementing an effect of smoking. The electronic cigarette achieves the effect of smoking by detecting the movement of airflow via an internal detecting module to estimate whether the electronic cigarette is at smoking status or not, and operating a heater strip. In order to facilitate operation by a user, the electronic cigarette generally has a smoke tube with an outline similar to a common cigarette, and a battery, a metallic sleeve, a control chip, a heater strip, wires and tobacco tar are assembled within the smoke tube.
In the productive process of a conventional electronic cigarette, generally, the control chip is directly welded onto a control circuit board, and then implanted into the metallic sleeve of the electronic cigarette, so as to complete the assembling of the electronic cigarette. During this assembling process, a driving end of the control chip may easily get short-circuited with the sleeve causing the chip to be instantaneously heated, and may even burn up. Moreover, since the heater strip is connected to the wire in the form of welding or riveting, these kinds of direct connection are not stable enough, and easily open-circuited. However, there is no one electronic cigarette having a control chip capable of synchronously implementing open-circuit detecting and short-circuit detecting, and carrying out an open-circuit protection and a short-circuit protection until now.